Daily Quests: Louise Hill
Each NPC offers randomized tasks that can be completed every day. You may complete each NPC's quests up to seven times each day. There are generally 4 paths/options to completing quests: *Successfully completing it: you will gain affection for that NPC and earn potatoes *Give me more time/I'll be back: lets you leave to work on quest (pauses quest) *Give a negative response: you will loose affection and get no reward *Canceling out of the quest: no change, but it will still count towards your daily quest limit. **''Nevermind, I don't want to do this quest anymore. (or similar) If the quest says to find an item for the NPC, you will probably lose that item when you complete the quest. Note: Wording is not exact for the responses - they are edited for space. Louise Hill NPC Quest List ((This list is incomplete, please add new tasks and rewards as you discover them.)) 'Bearnard's Daily Quests: * '''Bring him farming clothes (gloves, shirt, overall, or shoes) ** Give him farming clothes = ''+3 affection + 200p ** ''Give him non-farming clothes = ''-3 affection * '''Bring him a new food item' ** Give him a dessert = +3 affection + 200p ** Give him a turnip-related item = +1 affection + 200p ** Give him an inedible item = -3 affection ** Give him a vegetable = +3 affection +200p * Feed your pet once ** I've fed them 1/1 times = +3 affection +200p ** But....treats seem unhealthy = -3 affection Note: Bearnard may ask you to equip a pet before you can do his quest. If you don't have one, you can tell him "I'm a newbie," and his affection will increase a little bit. 'Buli's Daily Quests:' * Wants a Plump Turnip ** Go steal one from Bearnard ''= pauses quest so you can go get one (from his shop or Turnip Thief) ** Give her a Plump Turnip = +3 aff +200p ** Give her a Misshapen Turnip = -3 aff * '''Spin Bearnard's chance machine.' ** I did it 1/1 times = +2 aff +100p ** Actually, I spun it thrice! 3/3 times = +4 aff +500p ** Ummmmm, I think so? 1/1 times = -3 aff * Show her a Turnipling. ** Show her a Plump turnipling = +3 aff +200p ** Show her a Runty turnipling = 0 aff +100p ** Show her a completely different pet = -3 aff 'Calbert's Daily Quests:' * Raise your pet's affection by 5.'' '' ** I did it ''= +3 aff +200p * '''Help Buli with her daily quest once.' ** I did it 1/1 times = +3 aff +200p * Equip a stylish new hairstyle. '(equip his orange or green hairstyle to your avatar) ** ''How does it look on me? = +3 aff +200p ** Show him your hairstyle (not wearing his hairstyle): Old Farmhand's Daily Quests: * '''Make two posts in the forums. ** I did it 2/2 times = +3 aff +200p * Buy/bid/sell/trade an item in the trades market. ' ** ''Completed 1/1 times = +3 aff +200p * '''Do another NPC's daily quest once. ** I did it 1/1 times = +3 aff +200p ** Actually, I helped Calbet instead 1/1 times = -3 aff 'Lilia's Daily Quests:' * Help Fantasia with one daily quest. (you can cancel his quest and it will still count for this) ** Completed 1/1 times: +3 affection +200p * Answer 5 riddles correctly in the Adventure game. ** Give Lilia riddles to practice with 5/5 riddles: +3 aff +200p ** Mock Lilia with 5/5 riddles: -2 aff * Change your wardrobe or have 10 clothing items equipped. ** I did it = +3 aff +200p ** Tell her she is stinky instead = -3 aff * Wants 1 food item. ** Give her a nice food item = +3 aff +200p ** Take the food and eat in front of her = -3 aff 'Fantasia's Daily Quests: ' * Have 5000 potatoes on hand ** I have 5000 potatoes! = +3 affection +200p * Help Lilia with one daily quest. (you can cancel her quest and it will still count for this) ** Completed 1/1 times = +3 affection +200p ** Make trouble for her instead ''= * '''Feed your pet once' ** I've fed 1/1 times = +3 affection +200p ** Give Fantasia a snack = -3 affection * 'Change into Lilia's training armour. '(Equip item to your avatar) ** Accept his advice = +3 affection +200p Three's Forest NPC Quest List Category:Quests